


Relative Dimensions

by waketosleep



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pick-up lines always work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> I just caught up on season six and it was mad and wonderful and then I wrote this (and posted it originally to tumblr) which sums up Doctor Who for me in general.

"Time AND space?"

"Yeah! It's sort of like a two-for-one deal. Well. Not really. Anyway. Coming along, then?"

"I... But can two people even fit in there?"

"You know," said the Doctor, "I think you'd be surprised how well two people can manage."

 

THE END


End file.
